Arthur Amell (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High: Arthur Amell Arthur Amell of the Full Moon Knights universe is a stark departure from his Full Moon High counterpart. Still being raised by the dangerous Gabriel Amell, he chose to kill his werewolf girlfriend on the night on her revealing her secret, and has since developed into a brutal hunting machine. Working for the League of shadows as their best supernatural eliminator. Arthur has taken to his father's position after his death, and now operates under the alias Butcher with even more ruthless skill then his predecessor ever did, reviving the fear of that name. However deep inside of him Arthur is still torn by what he does, and while he tries not to think about the consequences of his actions, deep down he knows what he has done is wrong. Characteristics *'Name': Arthur Uther Amell *'Aliases': Sage, The Butcher *'Age': 26 *'Hair': Dirty Blonde, white (after infection) *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': His Father, Ra's al Ghul, Fruit, helping people, working towards a noble goal, honor, nature, herbalism, friends, his sister *'Dislikes': The supernatural, Peter Talbot, Derek Xander, Alucard, loosing people close to him, his beard, losing control, people abusing magic or science, fire, his sister *'Family': Gabriel Amell (Adopted father/Deceased), Vivien (Younger Twin), Biological family (Deceased) Appearance From a lifetime of training Arthur possess a strong athletic build with incredible pronounced muscle structure which appears to have been pushed to its absolute maximum degree that his 5'9ft build would allow. He possess untidy dirty blonde hair which he grooms constantly to maintain a appearance of civility, while he also posses a beard which he regally shaves although its consistency sees it come and go with his looks. He is considered quite handsome with a strong jawline and apparently looks quite rugged, although he prefers to keep a more well groomed appearance which his hair keeps rebelling against. He has a fondness for loose and baggy clothing preferably in neutral white or black clothing with the occasional red. While he breaks out a clean white suit for official events he favorite clothing usually includes joggers, running shoes and hoodies. His hunting gear includes a skintight Kevlar jumpsuit with armor over the solders, forearms and chest, with a white silver helmet which used to belong to his father. The suit is designed to maximize movement and armor, being colored white and black. The armor also contains silver and gold woven into the suit to make it painful for any supernatural creature to grab it. Background Arthur was born in Wales as the older of a pair of twins, to a seventh son of a seventh son. Possessing six older brothers Arthur was inherently born with powerful healing powers and a empathic six sense. His family were murdered by vampires when he was less then a few days old, but he and his were saved by the monster hunting assassin Gabriel Amell. Raised personally by the warrior within the League of Shadows, due to his loose attachment to the organization, Arthur was taught extensively by many of the organisations best instructors, being moulded alongside his sister into ruthlessly loyal killers. He was taught from a young age that monsters were evil, being hell bent on destroying all of mankind by his father, and the leagues mission was to expunge them and all who would hurt the world and its true beauty. All in the name of the Daemon. However Gabriel's high sense of honour, and personal morals had him also personally instruct the pair in etiquette and treating every individual they meet with respect. He also made sure that they learned medicine so that they could follow him into the profession as doctors, while at the same time making time to treat them as his own children. This frequently led to him clashing with some of the League's higher members who questioned whether the children were loyal to Ra's Al Ghul or to him. Still their skill and training dedicated towards eliminating the supernatural made him and his sister indispensable in the eyes of the orders and time soon came for their first deployments. At the age of 14 Arthur was sent to identify a family who Ra's wanted dead, but suspected they were werewolves. Arriving in Paris Arthur managed to track the daughter of the family but was accidently discovered and after a long chase, she asked him out on a date, being ignorant of who he really was. Still when the Full Moon came a few weeks later and she showed him her true form he found himself torn. A monster stood before him, talking to him as if it were human, going against everything he had been taught. It was madness, he was confused, he did not know what to think or believe, he had to make a choice. He struck. Sinking the blade deep into the girl he had once loved he stabbed her and ran, confirming to the League they were werewolves resulting in his father assaulting the families house in one of his usual brutal massacres wiped the small pack off the face of the earth. A few years later Arthur's father finally succumbed to cancer he had been wrestling with and died in bed, forcing Arthur and Vivien to take direct orders from the League's leader. Vivien rather then be the assassin she was trained to be ran for her life, and Arthur was dispatched to track her, but ultimately returned empty handed much to Ra's displeasure. Still submitting himself to the masters training he was instructed alongside many others in the arts of subterfuge and assassination by a true master. Here he would begin to become familiar the League's mission, and also many of its members. He became horrified and angry when he learned that Ra's Al Ghul had permitted Werewolves to join the League as fellow warriors, and made his mission to prove their inferiority to a human. This led to his frequent spars with both Derek Xander and Peter Talbot, where he demonstrated the ability to keep up with the pair of them and fight them even in hand to hand. Surprisingly he developed what could be called a friendship, their mutual skill and Peter's respectable nature matching his own, while his empathetic abilities told him their intentions were pure. Indeed ever since his sister left he had lacked someone to talk to, and had been somewhat of a shadow of his former self. And while confused by their human like behavior, it none the less caused him to question his teachings from his childhood. Indeed he began to wonder if he was wrong to have attacked his girlfriend, and was the League wrong: their mission to kill so many innocents to just 'save the world.' However when the pair chose to leave the League when they discovered the truth of the order, something within Arthur snapped. They were betraying him just like his sister had, and the rage he felt drove out his previous doubts and sent him into a rage. Giving chase he managed to get to Peter first and wrestle with him, attempting to kill his friend in a fit of anger for his betrayal. Peter none the less tried to reason with Arthur using the doubt he knew his friend felt to offer for him to come with him and flee. But the anger Arthur felt swept up and he attacked again as a blizzard swept in. Bitten by the cold and frozen to the bone Arthur could not prevent Peter from fleeing, but was still found in the snow crawling after the tracks of his former friend. (Unsure what happens next :S) Personality Arthur is not what you would expect of an assassin: he is polite, spiritual and maintains a deep sense of honour. He always seem calm and seems quite content to engage in small talk both in and out of combat. Indeed his civility is such that he informs his targets that they are marked before he kills them, usually through a very punctual letter disclosing why they have been targeted if his employer permits him to. Indeed he will never stab an opponent in the back always making his way round to their front before running them through. However he prefers a fair fight and will deliberately hold back on using his equipment unless he feels it is absolutely necessary preferring to use his hand to hand skills more then his weapons. He also makes it a key point of not endangering civilians and flat out refuses to work with people who kill needlessly. A good example of these traits is when fighting Peter Talbot and being thrown into a street he accidently knocked over a young girls ice cream. Holding up his hand to the werewolf he went to the girl gave her some money and then calmly asked Peter to move the fight back to the rooftops before continuing. However despite his dedication to his profession as an assassin he seems to possess a lot of self doubt about his role in life. He is often vocal about his dislike of unnecessary killing, even to Ra's Al Ghul, and has frequently questioned why follows this path. However inner turmoil bought about the desire to meet unrealistic expectations by his father and his master has clouded his judgment and whenever he doubts himself he will frequently put it down to his own failings rather then anything being wrong with those he idealises. Thus he will often strike out violently at anything that makes him face what he really is. However he is genuine in his feelings and deeply loves his sister, father and friends and will never hurt them, hence why he cannot bring himself to kill Peter despite confronting him, despite constantly saying to the contrary. If it was up to Arthur though he would rather be a Doctor, helping the sick and injured. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Healing abilities:' Seventh Sons of a Seventh Son are well known in folklore as healers and possessing a close association with nature. A seventh son of a seventh son abilities are enhanced and Arthur is unique as his healing abilities dwarf that of many of those who came before. He has no problem closing wounds and even reattaching limbs to people who do not possess regenerative powers. In addition he can heal diseases on contact, and as such he possesses a natural immunity to Lycanthropy or Vampirism, although he cannot remove the condition from others once it has been contracted. This is because the only thing beyond his ability to heal is genetic damage like cancer or mutations, although can eliminate the viruses or conditions that cause them. To heal he must be in physical contact with the person. And his abilities can also affect plants. *'Regeneration:' In addition to his ability to heal others, Arthur possess a freakish healing factor, and as a result is in the physical prime for someone his age. While he does possess a limit, his regeneration is not affected by normal substance that slow down it like silver, and is able to heal broken bones and reattach limbs with no nerve damage, even surviving having his lungs exploded. However if that limit on his regeneration is reached he will pass out from shock. In addition he cannot heal himself while healing others, and it should be noted that regeneration does not equal an immunity to pain. *'Empath:' Another advantage a Seventh Son of a Seventh Son possess over a Seventh Son is the natural gift for a sixth sense, usually manifesting as a sixth sense. Compared to his healing powers though Arthur's ability is in his own words is mundane. A born Empath it allows him to sense the emotions of those near him, and while having a major impact on his personality has very little combat application. This ability does not tell him why people feel their emotions and who it is directed at forcing him to trust his own interpretations. Even so he demonstrates a high level of control over it, turning it 'on' and 'off' at will. *'Physicality:' Despite his regeneration Arthur is still physically a human, and while his healing factor and years of training have placed him at the peak physicality for someone his age he is still outmatched in terms of raw power and speed by most supernatural opponents. However his regeneration has pushed his physical stamina to the point where he rarely gets tired even after hours of work, and allows him to endure the worst trauma through a mix of his powers and meditation to the point where it would be called unnatural. :*'Strength:' Arthur strength is almost freakish and ranks as probably one of the strongest unaugment humans, being able to lift two tons with some difficulty, and must train with punching bags containing iron. His healing factor has allowed him to go beyond normal human limits and he has shown the ability to fight hand to hand with much stronger. However exercising his full strength can be dangerous for him due to a normal human body never being made to push itself as far as Arthur has: with one example of this where he knocked Tom Sizemore out in a prolonged brawl with a punch to his face, with the backlash ultimately shattering ever bone in his arm. :*'Speed:' While he does not possess superhuman speed Arthur's reflexes and ability to move are incredible impressive for a normal human being able to throw a bowl of rice into the air and catch a number of grains of rice between a pair of chopsticks. While he is still bested by many supernatural creatures in terms of speed and strength, he is still far quicker then any ordinary human. :*'Enhanced healing:' In addition to his healing factor, Arthur's healing has increased as well and now he can help people grow back limbs unassisted and even shows the ability to cure early forms of cancer. Although extensive genetic damage remains beyond his abilities. Skills *'Chi blocking:' In opposition to his sword style Arthur opted to perfect a single hand to hand fighting style. A semi-mystical martial art, Chi blocking exploits pressure points around humanoid bodies allowing him to incapacitate not only a persons muscles or whole body, but also has shown the aptitude to disrupt a persons magical abilities. He frequently combines this skill with his one handed sword styles. *'Expert swordsmen:' Having been trained by his father, and now fought and bested numerous werewolves, vampires and other supernatural creatures Arthur is considered one of the greatest swordsmen on the planet. His strikes are precise fine tuned and are more designed to turn a blade away from himself then ever enter a lock. Indeed he shows enough skills to disarm both Alucard and Peter Talbot of their Fangs extremely quickly. *'Free running:' A personal hobby of Arthur, he shows a remarkable ability for moving across random terrain, which he describes as simply 'seeing the flow'. He has shown the ability outrun fast supernatural creatures in urban areas , but admits he is less proficient in wooded areas. As an adult he shows a freakish ability to move through urban areas at an almost unnatural speed: ducking, diving and leaping distances that no human should be able, still showing proficiency to outrun or out maneuver anyone he attacks. He frequently uses this to launch hit and run attacks against his enemies. *'Medical knowledge:' Once again trained by his Doctor/Monster hunting father, Arthur boasts an advanced understanding of medicine and surgery. As well as the biology of both humans and common supernatural creatures, which he can apply offensively knowing pressure points and position of key organs. *'Meditation:' Arthur does not just meditate for spiritual reasons, under the tutelage of his father he can enter various states of mind, that can increase or decrease spiritual, physical or mental abilities. Arthur is adept enough to alter his state of mind on the fly, slow his heart down to an almost death like stillness, widen the range of his Empathetic abilities, or help him suppress deep emotional trauma. *'Tracking:' As part of his training, Arthur was required to track the supernatural both in the traditional sense of the word, and use evidence to identify them in their civilian guises. Arthur however was never as good as his father, but still is skilled at using evidence to effectively guess if a person is a supernatural creature or not. However he admits he is wrong just as often as he is right. *'Cooking:' Arthur is a talented chef, although prefers to cook with as little meat as possible. *'Stealth:' Arthur's training at the League of Shadows has allowed him to master the art of stealth. While it is neither his preferred form of fighting, he does use it as a fallback tactic when all else fails. Equipment *'Mask of Glamor:' *'Rope Dart:' Attached to a miniature rotor in his gauntlets, Arthur can throw his rope dart at high speeds to pierce light armor and pull his opponent to him. On top of the blade and cord containing silver, with the small winch allows Arthur to use it like a grappling hook to get out of tight spots. *'Sword claws:' Resting over the back of Arthur's hands these weapons possess five thin foot long blades which can slash and stab with equal efficiency. Being made with silver these blades can tear through flesh easily although struggle to cut through any form of metal or thickly padded armour. Arthur has two of these which he can wield with frightening speed leaving deep and multiple cuts into an individual. *'Herbs:' Arthur is a avid herbalist, collecting them on the move and knowing the depth of their functions. He frequently adds herbs he collects and prepares to his recipes, like tea, and actually uses them for combat purposes as well. He uses them to make incenses that he surrounds himself before battle to 'heighten his senses.' While it is a marginable boost Arthur frequently engages in a small private ceremony before large battles just to calm and prepare his mind. *'Enchanted Order Kevlar/Silver combat bodysuit' *'Distraction Kit:' Arthur's focus on precision and fast strikes means that he frequently employs various tools for distraction to provide openings. These range from smoke bombs, flash bangs or even ground up wolfs bane or mountain ash to throw at his opponents. *'Blood Bane:' It is unknown where Gabriel got this blade, with rumors saying it is one of the legendary fangs, and others saying it was forged with the blood of two-hundred vampires, but either way it is an unnatural blade which when drawn exerts a feeling of dread and terror to everything accept the wielder. For some reason this feeling is magnified in vampires. Arthur inherited the sword from his father and is a master at using the blade having trained with it when he was younger, and frequently wears it sheathed on his back. Relationships Peter Talbot Peter and Arthur met during their time training in the league of Shadows where they both fought each other in hand to hand combat, with Arthur early on beating the new member easily, but over time found himself fighting him on fairly even footing. As such during training they appeared to be fast friends or at least respectable rivals, although Arthur's frank and honest nature frequently had him passed over for promotion, while Peter was favored for his raw skill. However despite the respect Peter felt Arthur had towards him, Arthur secretly held a deep seated distrust for Peter. While it would be wrong to assume Arthur hates Peter, he none the less despises the fact that the League of Shadows would use werewolves, and allow their kin o exist even as 'weapons.' Indeed he felt that Peter and other werewolf trainees would corrupt the League and so took it on himself to watch them closely. It is probably for this reason Arthur engaged Peter when he initially tried to leave, although their fight was hampered by a blizzard that allowed Peter to escape. It is also probably this paranoia about werewolves, along with the rest of the supernatural and the dislike that his rival escaped that has prevented Arthur from seeing the injustices of the League of Shadows as he is to fixated on one goal. Derek Xander Like with Peter, Arthur did not trust Derek Xander when he discovered he was a werewolf with him trying to beat them into submission to get them to leave. Indeed this attempt to force him out left a rather bitter relationship between the two, although while sparing they did develop a healthy amount of respect. Indeed as time went on Arthur was the only regular person at the facility where they trained who could fight on an equal footing with the werewolves and as such led to what could be considered a healthy rivalry. Indeed Arthur grew to respect Derek more then he originally thought he could and almost changed his world view until he and Peter chose to leave. This betrayal hurt Arthur deeply as he felt he had finally found someone he could talk to out of the order, and as such what has likely contributed to his revenge filled rage he has for both of them. Ra's al Ghul Arthur shares a interesting relationship with the master of the League of Shadows. He is officially recognized as the Orders supernatural expert after the death of his father and escape of his sister, and is also recognized for his skill, even being used by Ra's as one of many sparing partners for the Demon to practice against. However his utter refusal to assassinate anyone human has led to Ra's to him frequently voicing his dissatisfaction with Arthur's squeamishness, although does not fault his loyalty and skill. Indeed in most cases Arthur would be put to death or banished for his actions, but his in-depth knowledge, and the respect Ra's had for his father has allowed Arthur a pass, although one that frequently sees him serving the more menial and less exciting jobs within the organization. Arthur meanwhile serves Ra's with the same devotion that his father showed the master, and despite his refusal to kill ordinary humans, he takes the insults that are leveled against him by both Ra's and the order as the price he pays for his honour. Still in the back of his mind something niggles at Arthur's brain, a deep seated confusion behind the League's mission, as while they must purify the world, he has seen frequently many of the League's members, including Ra's himself, do things which go against the code he was so strictly raised on. Indeed his loyalty is often called into question, and at times Arthur himself wonders if he is making the right choice. Vivien Amell Vivien is Arthur's only living relative and when he was growing up his only friend, indeed next to his father there is no one he values more. As his sister they went everywhere together with Gabriel and were trained together both of them possessing in-depth understanding of each others skills and weaknesses. Indeed Arthur once beat up another assassin within the League of Shadows for insulting Vivien, and likewise Vivien acted as a tutor for her less intellectual brother. Still when she chose to flee from the League of Shadows something died within Arthur and despite being ordered to bring her back he couldn't bring himself to do it, even when he tracked her down. He couldn't bring himself to destroy her smile. Still the pain he felt by what he perceived as her abandoning him has caused him to get extremely frustrated when anyone brings her up, as because she is a traitor. Indeed his sisters attempts to limit the effectiveness of his attacks on the supernatural has increased his frustration, but he none the less understands her motivation for trying stop him. He none the less disapproves of her attraction to Peter Talbot, who he sees as a traitor as well. Charles Zellinski Arthur was the primary instructor for Charles Zellinski on the command of Ra's Al Ghul to train the 'next generation of monster hunters' within the League. Arthur cares deeply for Charles and trains him frequently and trusts him implacably even with his own internal doubts about his missions. It is likely due to Arthur that Charles heart was not darkened by the training he received at the League. Voice Actor Scott McNeil Trivia * Navigation Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:League of Assassins Category:Alternate Universe